The Puppet
FNaF2 = ' ' is an antagonist in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It is located in the Prize Corner, and will only exit the Prize Corner once the Music Box's music stops and the "Pop! Goes the Weasel" music starts playing. Appearance The Puppet has a white face with black, hollow eyes (aside from its jump scare, and a small in-game cutscene, where it gains small white pupils). Its face is similar to that of a Pierrot, with rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth and red lipstick painted on in an exaggerated pucker. Its body is somewhat reminiscent of a sock monkey's, with its round, oblong shape, thin waist, three white buttons, rounded hands that feature three spindly fingers each and white stripes on the wrists and ankles. Technically speaking, it has no feet, but its legs are tapered to a point. It has neither hair nor head accessories. It's quite lanky, and according to one of the hallucinations in which it appears, it stretches from the floor to the ceiling of the pizzeria. Behavior The Phone Guy mentions that the player needs to keep the Music Box wound, as the animatronics have a feature where having no noise will cause them to try to find sources of noise or potential customers; the source being, in this case, The Office. Keeping the Music Box wound is vital; if it is left unwound for too long, The Puppet will exit the Prize Corner and the player will be attacked, ignoring the Freddy Fazbear Head, resulting in a Game Over. The Music Box can be wound remotely by going to CAM 11. As it unwinds, a warning sign will appear next to the CAM 11 box on the camera map, as well as on the bottom right of the screen when not using the Monitor. The warning sign starts out orange, signalling that there is only one piece of the counter left before the music nears its end. It then goes to blinking red when the timer has ran out, meaning the music is about to end, and The Puppet is seconds away from beginning its attack. Once the red exclamation mark disappears, action must be taken immediately. It was previously thought that once the timer ran out, there was no way to stop The Puppet, though this is not true. Since The Puppet will not move while the light is on it, it is possible to hold the light on The Puppet and wind the music box, keeping it there as long as the music box is still wound. If The Puppet is caught in its first stage of exiting the box, the player can stop it and will still have one last chance to stop The Puppet in its second stage. The player must still treat this as a normal music box rewinding, as the other animatronics can still attack the player. Regardless of what happens after it begins its attack, even if the Music Box is wound up after it has left the Prize Corner, The Puppet will still make its way towards The Office, attacking in a manner very similar to Foxy. There is no way to stop it once it has begun its approach and will kill the player even if they are wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head, as the only way of surviving is making it to 6 AM. The player will know it has left if they hear the tune "Pop! Goes the Weasel" begin to play. The player will be unable to find The Puppet on any camera once it has left the Prize Corner to attack, except in rare cases of seeing it in the Main Hall camera, as a hallucination. Depending on the night, it will take anywhere from as long as 2 minutes to as little as 6 seconds to reach the office. This is mainly demonstrated by the Custom Night where the attack time is based on other animatronics' AIs. Audio The melody that plays when the Music Box is wound. The song is "My Grandfather's Clock". The "Pop! Goes the Weasel" Music Box melody. The sound The Puppet makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddy and BB being exceptions. Trivia *The Puppet cannot leave the Prize Corner as long as the player views CAM 11, but, as soon as they lower the Monitor, it will begin its approach. It is possible for it to attack even when viewing CAM 11, since it have already left the area. **After The Puppet has left the Prize Corner, the static in CAM 11 becomes less harsh. *The Puppet is one of two characters that will attack regardless of whether the player wears the Freddy Fazbear Head, the other being Foxy. *When looking out of Freddy's eyes in the cinematic after Night 4, The Puppet appears in front of Freddy, staying near the player's face as they look around, possibly hinting that The Puppet had to do something with the old animatronics. *The Puppet will also cause a jumpscare in the "Take Cake to the Children" Death Minigame. As soon as the player loses it, The Puppet will lunge at the player, sending the player back to the Main Menu. *The Puppet, similar to Foxy, can attack the player even if another animatronic is inside The Office. *The Puppet is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and Mangle. *The Puppet is the only character other than Phone Guy to not have a revealed name. However, Phone Guy refers to him as simply, "that puppet thing." *There is a theory that The Puppet was the cause of The Missing Children Incident, as implied by the Death Minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *The only times The Puppet can be seen without white dots in its eye sockets are in most of its hallucinations and when viewing it from CAM 11. *The Puppet is one of the animatronics who does not appear in the hallway before attacking, with three others being Toy Bonnie, Chica, and BB. *The Puppet and its mechanics are based on the popular Jack-in-the-box style of puppet. *The Puppet is the only character that does not appear in the setup screen during the Custom Night, probably as it is dictated by the player's actions. *The Puppet is one of the few animatronics that does not appear in the air vents; four others are Toy Freddy, Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, and Foxy. *The Puppet is apparently sentient and sapient as the Phone Guy states that it is "always thinking". *The Puppet is only one of three animatronics to never enter the office aside from when attacking the player, the other being Toy Chica and Foxy. *The Puppet is one of the three animatronics not shown in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer, the others being Golden Freddy and Toy Chica. **However, both The Puppet and Golden Freddy are shown on children's drawings in the beginning of the trailer, and Toy Chica can be seen on several posters throughout the trailer. *During the very last frame of The Puppet's jumpscare, its white animatronic eyes seem to be missing. On the same frame, its expression also seems to change, looking somewhat angry. This could either be due to the angle, or to an actual change in The Puppet's expression during that event. |-|Images = Gameplay ThePuppetEmerging.png|The Puppet starting to emerge from the present box. ThePuppetRising.png|The Puppet has risen from the present box. Puppetone.png|The Puppet in the Main Hall, texture. Puppettwo.png|The Puppet's face in the Main Hall, texture. Puppetthree.png|The Puppet's face looking up above in the Main Hall, texture. ThePuppetIsComing.png|The Puppet launching at the player. Puppet at CAM07 (1 ver).jpeg|One of the Hallucinations featuring The Puppet, variation 1. Puppet at CAM07 (2 ver).jpeg|One of the Hallucinations featuring The Puppet, variation 2. Puppet at CAM07 (3 ver).jpeg|One of the Hallucinations featuring The Puppet, variation 3. 65.png|A full-body shot of the Puppet. PuppetHeadThrow.png|The Puppet with its head thrown back, resembling laughing. AngryPuppetCloseUp.png|A close-up of a very angry-looking Puppet. PuppetStrings.png|The Puppet including its control. Miscellaneous ThePuppetSpriteSAVETHEM.png|The Puppet's sprite from the Death Minigames. FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11Brightened.jpg|The Puppet as seen in the final teaser image, brightened. ITSME.gif|The Puppet watching the player during the cutscene (click to animate). Cutscene.png|The Puppet watching the player during the cutscene. Puppet.png|Full image of The Puppet watching the player during the cutscene. 626.png|The texture of "The Puppet" when in the last cutscene, in front of the viewer. 4thNightCutscene.png|The Puppet seen with Bonnie and Chica in the cutscene. Videos Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Marionette Jump-Scare|The Puppet jumpscaring the player. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics